Water heaters typically include a manual gas shut off valve or an electrical switch that disconnects the gas valve from electrical power. Powered vent water heaters have typically used a master on/off switch to switch all power to the appliance off. If the valve has a system level switch that effectively stops operation of the water heater when off and disconnects power from the gas valve coil, the original equipment manufacturer (OEM) can eliminate the master switch from their assembly. Powered vent water heaters have a large inductive fan load, for example about 2 amps at 120 volts, due to the powered draft inducer. If a gas valve switch only switches the gas valve off and the control system remains energized, the control system may indicate errors to an operator when the control system attempts to light-off the water heater. This would be confusing to the operator who, by the position of the gas valve switch, thinks the water heater is shutdown. An improved control system is needed.
This background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.